Submitting
by Elmstreet81
Summary: AJ Lee has a little secret she doesn't want anyone else to know about. She has been really good at keeping her secret hidden until Glenn Jacobs finds out about it by accident. Question is what is Glenn going to do know that he knows. And will AJ find her fantasy becoming a reality finally? rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

The Art Of Submitting To Your Master By Nicole Thurman was absolutely a better read then AJ could have ever hoped for. The sales clerk in town had not done it justice at all when suggesting it to her earlier that evening. It was like reading and then imagining your own personal porn inside your head. The only down side she could find with such intoxicating subject matter was the little fact that she had no one to share it with. Hell, the thought alone of anyone knowing how seriously kinky her sexual fantasies were terrified the WWE Diva. Hence the reason she kept all of her "research material" safely locked away inside of a metal box hidden in her duffel bag except for when she was alone. If any of the other female divas ever found out about her choice in reading material she would probably really die from embarrassment. She could practically hear Eve's bitchie voice in her head saying how she had no man so she had to get her jollies from a book.

And the really sad thing was that that was true. AJ had no man in her life. Sure too the WWE audience she had plenty of hunky superstars to choose from. However that was fantasy and not reality. In reality AJ Lee was a very single woman who desperately wished for a man to share her desires with. The whole white knight in shinning armor fantasy just wasn't her idea of perfect. While millions of women around the world wanted just that all she wanted was a man to take control of her and worship her at the same time. "And really", she wondered out loud, "is that too much to ask for?"

"Is what too much to ask for?"

Hearing the low masculine voice out of seemingly nowhere caused AJ to not only jump up from her sitting position but to also unintentionally throw her new book half way across the damn office.

"Whoa AJ …..sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I knocked and the door kind of opened a little when I did. Guess you didn't close it good when you came in. ", Glenn Jacobs rambled out quickly.

"It's fine Glenn….really. I just wasn't expecting anyone to still be in the arena", AJ said as calmly as possible while holding one hand above her heart and the other at the throat. She knew Glenn hadn't meant to scare the daylights out of her but damn it he did. She had been so sure that all the crew and wrestlers had been long gone hours ago. Otherwise she would have never pulled out her latest book to read. OH SHIT! Her book! Where the hell did the damn thing go? AJ felt a cold panic hit her right smack dab in the center of her stomach as she began to search the floor for the missing book. Crawling around under the office desk searching franticly AJ heard Glenn clear his throat.

"You looking for this AJ?" , the nearly seven foot tall man asked sounding rather amused.

Her heart dropped and she felt like she was about to throw up everything she had ever eaten in her entire life.

Slowly pulling herself up off the floor to stand AJ saw the book in Glenn's hands. Yep, she was gonna throw up. Every damn one of her internal organs was about to make an appearance.

"Wow, didn't know you were so open minded there AJ", Glenn chuckled reading the books back cover.

"I …..um..um….well…its ….oh hell", she mumbled hanging her head down in complete and total shame. "Please Glenn …please don't ….you know…tell anyone about this", she pleaded never taking her eyes off of her feet. She was so embarrassed she couldn't even move to run away. So finding her head all of a sudden moving was a slight shock. It took her a few seconds in fact to realize that Glenn had moved from the other side of the room and was now lifting her chin up to look at him.

"AJ? AJ look at me."

Nervously AJ focused her eyes on him praying he'd take pity on her and keep this all to himself.

"AJ why do you look so scared? Or are you embarrassed ?", he questioned her. The only reply he got was a small nod.

"Oh AJ, there is nothing to be scared or embarrassed about. So you're a little more open minded about your body. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Whatever you and your boyfriend do behind closed doors is no one else's business."

"I …..I don't do anything behind closed doors ok", she whispered ," so could you please just give me the book back and not tell anyone?"

"You…..you don't ? Wait then AJ why do you have this then?" , Glenn asked very confused.

"Because I was just curious ok. I just wanted to know about it…..you know? Besides it's not like…"

"It's not like what", he asked interrupting her.

Closing her eyes tightly AJ sighed out very low, "it's not like I have a boyfriend to try it with anyway".

"What? But I thought you and Punk were dating."

"Nope, we're just really good friends. Actually he's kind of like the fun gay friend every girl should have. Except of course he isn't gay."

With her eyes still firmly shut tight AJ couldn't see the show of relief that crossed her co workers face. But she did feel the removal of his hand.

"AJ open your eyes"

Glenn's voice sounded like it had come from the other side of the office. When had he walked away she wondered thinking she would have for sure felt the floor move.

"AJ OPEN YOUR EYES", he said more fimly.

And now it sounded like he was in front of her again.

AJ took in a few shallow breathes and slowly opened up her eyes. She found herself staring up at Glenn for about half a second before she felt his lips crash against her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Glenn's lips pressed against AJ's and much to her own shock she began kissing him back instantly. And hot damn he was one hell of a kisser. She could feel her toes trying to curl inside of her heels as he slowly ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Then after taking one slight nibble at her lip he pulled back staring at her face with a look in his eyes she had never seen before.

"Tell me AJ why you read such books. "

Lost in trying to understand the look in his eyes she didn't notice that she had actually started to answer his inquiry.

"Well, I…..um…I came across a book in a used book store about a year ago and it kind of interested me. It kinda made me not feel so abnormal."

"What do you mean by abnormal", he asked gently while running the index finger of his left hand up and down her check.

"I mean…I've kinda had these thoughts in my head for a while, years really. And I thought that maybe somehow it was just me. It was comforting to realize that there are lots of women that fantasize about sexually submitting to a man. Women., we are taught not to give up our power to anyone. We're told we have to be equals and that somehow giving up our power to any man behind a closed door and trusting him to do whatever he wants with our body is wrong. I just thought my thinking that was total bullshit wasn't normal, you know?"

"Oh, AJ you are a lot of things, beautiful, smart, funny, and very unpredictable, but you are not in any way abnormal.", Glenn tried reassuring her while letting his finger continue moving softly against her check.

"Glenn", she whispered , "why did you kiss me?"

"Because the truth is AJ, I have been wanting to kiss you again, really kiss you, since our fake kiss at No Way Out. Only I thought you and Phil had something going on so I held back."

"And when I said him and me were just friends you just couldn't help yourself?", she asked giggling a little.

"Yes and no. That was only half the reason."

"Then what was the other half?"

"The thought of you reading such an interesting book is a bit of a turn on. And to tell you the truth you talking about wanting to submit to a man is an even bigger one.", he confessed.

"Well Glenn I didn't know you were so open minded", AJ teased him using almost the exact same words he had said to her after picking up her little book in the first place.

Grabbing her roughly around the waist he pulled her body flush against his own. Then leaning his head down he let his lips just barely touch hers as he spoke. "AJ you have no idea the things that I've thought in my mind when it comes to you."

"Then why don't you tell me", she asked him feeling braver than she ever had in her life. Where the sudden courage came from she didn't know. But hell she didn't think it really mattered at the moment anyway since all she could really focus on was the way Glenn's body felt pressed up against hers. And damn she could feel his arousal on her lower abdomen. It had to be fucking huge.

"Why don't I show you instead? Just say the word AJ and I will bring every fantasy you could ever dream up right to you."

"Promise you won't hurt me?"

"Sweetheart if you tell me to stop I will. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it you."

"I want to be dominated."


	3. Chapter 3

AJ sat waiting with bated breath and watched mesmerized as Glenn closed and locked the door hiding them away from the normal world outside. Inside her chest her heart was beating so fast that she was amazed she could even still think straight.

"I want to own you AJ.", Glenn told her.

She didn't say a single word, couldn't have if her very life had depended on it. She just simply sat where she was and watched him watching her as he made his way across the room. Stopping in front of her Glenn reached out and ran his callused fingers through her hair.

"Can I own you , AJ?' , he asked her gently while letting his fingers move to run back and forth along her right cheek. His voice sent shivers running like a river down her body from her head to the very soles of her feet. She could cum just from the sound of it if he continued talking to her the way he was much longer.

"Can I own you?", he asked again. "I want to have you AJ, I want to feel you, to taste you. Can I?" Glancing down she could see his erection pressed hard against the fabric of his jeans. Shying away from the sight she turned her face up to stare into his eyes. He had such amazing eyes. They were so different from anyone else's. One was a light pale blue almost like those of the dogs people used for sledding. The other one was a darker shade that when he stood under a light a certain way appeared deep black. They were hypnotic and she had always wondered about them. But fearing she would upset him she had never dared ask why they were not the same.

"AJ, Can I have you?"

AJ had never felt more nervous in her life. It was a good thing she was sitting in a chair in case she fainted from all of the excitement building up inside of her she thought. "Yes, you can", she whispered her eyes never leaving his.

"Prove it to me", he demanded, "get on your knees."

AJ heavily blew out a breath and let her gaze drop down to the floor suddenly feeling very embarrassed about all of her fantasies. Kneeling in front of a man had seemed fine in thought as she read her books alone. In reality however it was unnerving as hell. The horrific thought that Glenn found the whole situation hilarious entered her mind and she chanced a quick look up at his face. Looking up at him she could tell that he found her naughty fantasies just as arousing as she did herself.

Feeling the excitement grow inside her again she stood up slowly on shaky legs and began to lean forward. "Wait! I want you to take off your clothes for me first.", He demanded.

Stopping in her descent she stood up straight and started to remove her suit jacket.

"Slowly AJ, I want you to undress for me slowly so that I can enjoy seeing your body become open to me."

Nodding her head in replay she very slowly unbuttoned her jacket all the while thinking how every one of her dirty little fantasies was suddenly within her reach.


	4. Chapter 4

His words, mixed with the husky command itself, aroused her to the point that she could have sworn her entire body was on fire. Breathing in a steadying breath, AJ glanced down and watched as her pristine white dress shirt fell soundlessly to the floor revealing her naked chest to him. She could hear his sudden intake of breath at the sight of her and instantly her nipples hardened in reply to it. Just the sensation of knowing Glenn approved of what he saw of her so far caused her insides to burn right along with her skin.

"Very sexy", he rasped out. "In fact I have to say there isn't much of anything that's sexier than a topless woman standing in nothing more than a thin pair of pants. Can't help but wish they were jeans instead though." AJ shivered a little and continued to stare at the floor, too nervous to meet his gaze again yet.

"But I want the pants gone", he said with an almost animalistic growl , "now".

Letting her thighs squeeze together for a brief moment AJ then did as he instructed her too and began unzipping her slacks with shaking hands. "Faster woman", Glenn ordered, "I want to see that pussy I own now." AJ made quick work of removing her pants for him and tossed them to the side away from her body. Silently she stood in front of him more turned on then she thought any woman in the world could ever be. Hell she knew she had never been so turned on in her entire life. All the time she had spent imagining submitting to man could not compare to the reality of actually doing it, especially when the man was one like Glenn Jacobs. Until this very moment she had never really thought about him as any kind of option, however she knew now that the man was her only option from this moment on. She belonged to him now even if he thought this was a onetime only thing. After giving herself over to him so completely she would never again want anyone else.

"You're not wearing any underwear."

She could feel his eyes roam all over her body. "No, I'm not. I don't like wearing any actually", she confessed keeping her head still bowed down. "Look at me", he said. AJ raised her head up but not her eyes. "Look at me", he ordered her again as he reached down and ran his fingers through her short pubic hair. Her breath stuck in her throat for a second and her eyes snapped up to meet his. Desire flashed in his and she was absolutely positive she had the exact same look in her own. A soft moan escaped pass her lips as she felt the tips of his fingers play in the dark brown hair just above her thighs. His eyes, the ones that always seemed so intense, now blazed.

"Tell me who does this pussy belong to now?" Glenn asked her possessively. Another moan left her body at his tone and her heart felt like it was just about ready to beat right out of her chest. AJ knew that most women would find his words offensive, but she now realized that she wasn't one of them, at least not when Glenn was the man saying them. "You do", she let her answer out on a shaky breath. Three of his fingers moved to her clit and began rubbing it in tiny circles at her response. AJ moaned louder. "And will you allow another man to ever touch you here?"

"No"

"No what?", he growled.

"No …mas…master", she answered. It should have been scary and unnerving how easily the words came to her, but it wasn't at all.

Silently he continued to stroke her clit never removing his gaze from her face. "That's my good girl.", he cooed as he started rubbing her clit harder. AJ watched the muscles in his bicep move with the friction and instinctively reached out holding onto his upper arms so she didn't collapse from the pressure. "Oh my god", she moaned, allowing her eyes to close as he rubbed her even faster.

"Let it all go", he murmured, his voice filled with dark lust. "Come for me sweetheart."

What did he mean let it go she wondered for about half a second. She couldn't have stopped the orgasm that was coming even if she wanted to. "Glenn..oh..oh god.", she gasped as his fingers pressure grew more intense against her sensitive nub. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his arms , while her legs almost fell beneath her. With one last deep moan she burst into a full on explosion, her entire body shuddering and shaky. Her nipples hardened to the point of pain and she climaxed with a yell. "OH MY GOD!"

Glenn seeing her sway quickly wrapped his arms around her, catching her before she fell to the ground. He watched as her legs gave out , buckling under her and moved to allow her to go to her knees before him. AJ sat panting for air like she was starved for it.

"Tell me AJ, Tell me I own you now. Tell me you want me to own you." AJ sat so weakened from the most intense orgasm of her life she could hardly lift her eyes to meet his gaze. But somehow she forced herself too. Her breathing was heavy causing her breasts to rise and fall rapidly. "I want you to own me Glenn", she panted out., "Just you."

"I hope very seriously this is not some game you're playing with me sweetheart.", Glenn growled as he lifted his t-shirt up and over his head. AJ watched and licked her lips as the shirt was flung to the floor. Holy shit, what had she just asked for?


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope very seriously this is not some game you're playing with me sweetheart.", Glenn growled as he lifted his t-shirt up and over his head. AJ watched and licked her lips as the shirt was flung to the floor. Holy shit, what had she just asked for?

"Because I've never been more serious about anything in my life AJ.", he said. AJ couldn't talk. She didn't seem capable of doing anything except gazing at Glenn's chest. And she had to admit that his chest was a very nice one to look at. It was heavy with muscles and athletic definition from years of wrestling and working out. Glenn might be a big man but in no way shape or form was he not well put together.

Glenn smirked wide seeing AJ's eyes travel down his torso to where his jeans still covered his bottom half. She continued to say nothing but her anticipation of seeing his cock was apparent to him. He lifted one eyebrow in a mocking manner as he unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them and his boxers at the same time. AJ let out a long breath and stared at Glenn's naked body in front of her. His penis was as big and imposing as the rest of him was, just as she had been hoping it would be. It stood in all of its erect glory swollen from head to base against his belly. "Kiss it," He commanded before taking one of his huge hands and threading his fingers through her hair wrapping a few strands around them. "I want to feel your lips wrapped around my cock, AJ."

AJ found herself to be so beyond turned on that she would have reached out for him without his prompting. The fact that he had commanded her to do it in such a demanding tone only added to her arousal and guaranteed she would. Leaning over a bit she placed her hand around his penis and took it into her mouth. The sound of his breath catching made her much more determined to thoroughly pleasure him, just as he had her moments ago. She moaned loudly around his cock, letting him know just how much she was enjoying sucking on him.

"Fuck," he muttered, allowing her hair to fall out of his grip. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face, palming her cheeks gently. The muscles in his stomach were clenching as she repeatedly took him in her mouth as deep as she could. It seemed she was able to take more of him in her hot little mouth than he thought was possible considering his size. But she didn't appear to let the size of him stop her from her mission. "Faster," he said through gritted teeth.

She went faster. AJ sucked on him harder, taking him in her mouth deeper than before, making him hiss. The sound of soft lips meeting hardened flesh echoed around the small office, while her head ruthlessly bobbed up and down. He moaned as she sucked him off faster and faster. It was the headiest sound she had ever heard a man make, and it drove her on. She kept up her brisk pace for almost five whole minutes, determined to make him cum. His loud moans soon overtook the sound of her lips sucking on his flesh. His muscles tensed, his breathing started to grow labored, and she knew that he was about to burst.

But just when he neared the point of climax, Glenn pulled back. He forced his penis from her mouth. His breathing sounded ragged in her ears. Her own could not sound much better. "The first time I cum in you," he said, pulling her up to her feet, "won't be in your mouth."

His eyes gazed over her swollen lips, sweeping across her face, as his fingers possessively ran through her pubic hair. "It'll be in MY pussy.", he growled. With his words her heart skipped at least two beats inside her chest. She was given no time to respond to his announcement. The next thing she knew, her right hand was in Glenn's and he was quickly leading her towards the couch. Good thing it was the pull out kind she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lay down on the couch and spread your legs wide open for me", Glenn ordered as he strode to the office door. "I'll be right back so don't move." AJ's eyebrows rose high on her forehead, wondering just what he was up to, but she went to lie down as she had been instructed. She crawled onto the couch and lay flat on her back, causing her breasts to thrust upward towards the ceiling. Eagerly she spread her thighs as far apart as she could and waited. In no more than a few minutes Glenn was back inside the office reclosing and locking the door. AJ turned her head to the side and her eyes rounded at the sight of a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

Glenn walked towards her, the handcuffs gleaming under the dim lighting in the room, and his fierce erection standing as if it were saluting. OHHELL,she thought, blowing out a long breath. The realization hit her that her most wanted secret fantasy was about to come true. She wet her lips, both nervous as hell and completely aroused at the same time. The combination of the two feelings washed over her like a drug. The anticipation of what was about to happen was even more exciting than in her imagination. And it was all because of Glenn Jacobs. In her wildest fantasies she could have never imagined a man more perfect for this experience. No, she knew now that it had to be Glenn. That it was always supposed to be Glenn. He was a man she knew she could trust, a man she was not afraid to surrender herself too. He was a man she would willingly surrender too.

He was a man who held in his hands a very real set of handcuffs.

She swallowed a huge gulp of air as she watched him approach the couch. His mix matched eyes were slightly narrowed and glazed with dark lust. The vibe coming from him was purely sexual. He didn't say a single word as he clasped the cuffs around her wrists one at a time and then stretched her arms up above her head. Using a piece of material she hadn't noticed him holding, he wound it around the chain of the cuffs before looping one end around the armrest of the couch, making a knot. His arms bulged in the process letting her know that there was no escape. Glenn pulled roughly a few times on the material. Once he was satisfied that the knot would hold he joined her on the pull out couch. He sank down onto his knees in between her thighs. He took his own sweet slow time looking over her naked body. His eyes roamed over every inch of her with a heated gaze.

"MY pussy looks nice," he murmured, his voice sounding gravellier than ever before. "I wager it will feel even better than it looks." AJ let her tongue slip past her lips wetting them, hoping he was going to test that theory of his soon. The waiting was heavenly torture.

Glenn's callused hands moved to cup her breasts causing her body to instinctively shiver. He let his thumbs play against her over sensitive nipples, pulling at them just enough to force a low moan from her. He rubbed and tugged at them until they stood straight up into the air and she was gasping. He lowered his head and sucked on each one for a few moments, until her body was worked into a fever pitch.

She couldn't do anything except lie where she was and take it. She was unable to move. She was unable to resist. The inability to wiggle away from his ministrations somehow made the felling of arousal much more pronounced. Within seconds AJ was moaning loudly as she watched him lick and suck on her breasts. By the time he finally raised his head she was close to another orgasm.

"You're being a very good girl AJ," he cooed. "If you keep it up daddy will give you a very big treat." His voice was thick with promise as he sat back on his knees again above her. AJ took in a very deep breath and let it out slowly. Glenn didn't know it, but he was using words right out of one of her favorite fantasies to get her all worked up. And damn he was succeeding. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if this whole thing was more than just a sex game to him. He seemed to enjoy the exchange of power, and appeared to take immense satisfaction in her sexual submission. He was masculine and she was giving. The realization only made the situation more pleasurable. AJ knew they weren't two people acting out roles, but were a man and woman doing what came naturally to them. Both were comfortable with the individual wants of the other.

Glenn straddled AJ's face, his muscled thighs settling on either side of her head. "Open up," he commanded. "Show MASTER how good his little girl is." Her lips parted and her mouth opened immediately for him. They both let out moans as he pushed his way into her warm, waiting mouth. "Take it all the way in," he said as he thrust his hips back and forth at a leisurely pace so not to hurt her. "Just like that," he ground out, the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat. "That's MY good girl."

AJ growled from around his hard cock. Glenn picked up the pace, plunging in and out of her mouth with much faster strokes. She could hear his breathing growing labored and feel his muscles tensing between her lips. He was so close to coming. But just like before, he stopped himself.

Glenn pulled his erection out from between her pliant lips, causing a popping sound to echo in the room. "Daddy loves the way you suck his cock," he complimented her. "But now it's my turn sweetheart. I want to taste MY sweet lil pussy. I want to see just how juicy it is." His words caused the inside of her belly to knot. And AJ silently thanked whatever god existed for creating Glenn Jacobs as she watched his head disappear between her legs.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/THANX TOO Daniella Consuela, Blackhat, Lilywhite25, Nandale01, and Tmharris2 for the reviews :) *hugs yall*

"Mmmmmm,Tastes good," Glenn murmured against her pulsing core, creating little slurping sounds. "You taste so damn good, sweetheart." He swirled his tongue around and around her opening before clamping his lips tightly on her clit and sucking it into his mouth. "Mmmmm," he purred and her hips instinctively bucked up for more.

"OH MY GOD," AJ gasped. Her hips bucked again trying to catch every movement of his mouth. Her eyes snapped closed and her head fell back on the couch as he sucked on her harder. Her short legs began to tremble as the knot inside her belly felt ready to explode. All her sense of feeling was on the verge of breaking loose. He dug the tips of his fingers into the flesh of her thighs as he clamped down on her again and again, sucking her juices up as if they were ambrosia. His tongue lapped faster and faster until…

"OHHHHHHHH GODDD GLENN," AJ screamed, her legs shaking as an almost violent orgasm ripped through her body. "Oh yes, oh my god, yes."

Glenn smiled wide and made a low growling sound as he continued to lap at her juices in a frenzy. "Please," AJ begged, her eyes opening. "Please, I can't wait any longer." His jaw was clenched tight and his breathing was heavy as he raised from between her thighs. "Neither can I, sweetheart," he confessed with an almost unheard sigh.

Settling himself between AJ's spread out thighs, Glenn lowered down on top of her gently. She saw his nostrils flare as his smoldering gaze met her own. Reaching out he palmed her breasts, kneading them both like clay. "I want to know now how my pussy feels. I need to know." She licked her bottom lip and waited for his next move.

Placing the head of his cock at her entrance, Glenn moaned as he sank into her finally. A second moan burst through his gritted teeth as he pushed himself to the hilt inside of her. AJ groaned, her head falling as far back as it could go as he mounted her. With her arms stretched high above her head he plunged in and out of her slowly. She had no choice but to lie there and take all of him. Like the borg said, resistance was futile. But AJ didn't remember the borg ever saying how good giving in could be. And damn it felt so good it should be outlawed. Every inch of him possessed her body as his thrusts sent her breast jiggling. "Oh boy," she whispered, her eyes closing in amazing pleasure. "Oh god, yes."

"Yes, MY pussy feels good," he gasped heavily, picking up the pace of their coupling. He slammed down into her harder, his hands grasping her breasts in the same way her body did his cock. He growled low in the back of his throat as he took her, plunging deeper and faster into her wet core. Loud suctioning sounds filled her ears along with his groans. It was like music made from sex, and she loved the sound of it.

"Glenn," AJ panted, her voice guttural. The sound of his flesh slapping against her flesh joined the music their bodies made together in the small room. Their symphony was competing with the squeaking of the couch. Glenn roared and rotated his hips into her, then thrust himself back and forth with quick movements that made her moans come much louder and last a whole hell of a lot longer. She bucked up and wrapped her legs around him as he continued to take her. Her body was in ecstasy as he rode her hard with intense thrusts repeatedly. His nostrils flared as he took her even harder, pulling in and out of her pussy, over and over, again and again and again. His lower jaw tensed. "MINE," he breathed out. "MY WOMAN, MY PUSSY, MINE."

"I…I'm..ohhhhh god….I'm coming," AJ cried out. A few seconds more and an even bigger knot of pleasure coiled in her belly, threatening to erupt. The wonderful friction on her clit as he plunged into her was her undoing. She pushed her hips up high back at him as she moaned and whimpered. "Now do it sweetheart," Glenn coxed. He dove into her body with no mercy, pounding away inside of her. "Come for me."

"Glenn," she rasped, "oh oh god." AJ came long and very loudly, moaning as her orgasm ripped through every inch of her being. Blood rushed to her face, causing it to heat up and turn pinked. Her nipples were so stiff they stabbed into his palms that were still holding onto her breasts firmly. "That's my good little girl," he complimented her still sinking in and out of her with deep, slow thrusts. "Fuck, you feel so damn good." The look on his face as she looked at him let AJ know that he wanted nothing more than to ride her all night long and maybe even into next week. But Glenn could only hold back his own climax for so long. The end was inevitable.

He took her almost impossibly faster, shutting his eyes and trying to savor the feel of her pussy convulsing around him. Her tight little body was milking him good, asking for him to release. "I'm coming, sweetheart," he gasped, his hands never leaving her breasts. He plunged into her harder, faster, deeper, faster-one more time, two more times, and then finally he-

"AJ," he growled, slamming into her body one last time. He unclenched his jaw and shuddered on top of her. He groaned and twitched a little as he spurted his cum deep inside her. His hands instinctively squeezed her breasts just before he collapsed with a ragged breath. He buried his face in between her breasts. AJ reached out to touch him, remembering the handcuffs only when she found she couldn't. She was about to remind him of them but then thought against it, enjoying the feeling of being submissively splayed out for the dominant man above her. The dominant man she now craved and knew she always would.

Some minutes later, after both of their heart rates had slowed, Glenn raised his head from her chest and sucked on her left nipple. Apparently, she thought as excitement started to coil in her belly once more, the dominant man wasn't ready to give up the submissive state he had her held in just yet. Oh that was just fine by her, she thought.

Glenn rose from her body and settled himself between her thighs again." I will not be done with this pussy for a long time. It belongs to me now," he said calmly. "In fact," he explained , sinking into her with a moan, "it will be sometime tomorrow before Daddy gives his good lil girl a rest."

AJ wondered if that was supposed to be some kind of threat. If so, it sure as hell was a weak one.


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ very short I know,but this chapter helps set up for later ones. It's just to show the relationship growth.

Glenn stared at AJ through hooded eyes as he watched her make sweet potato pancakes for breakfast. He sat at her tiny kitchen table in a pair of unzipped jeans and nothing else. She on the other hand was completely naked, just the way he liked her to be. Just the way he wanted to keep her.

AJ had pretty much let him know that she only wished to be owned sexually, and only by him. The revelation made him smile just thinking about it. When she had first told him the confession two weeks ago after their first night together, he had been shocked and pleased all at the same time. Now he was just thanking his lucky stars that she not only wanted him for sex games but also for himself. The woman was perfect. And, damn he loved to dominate her in the bedroom. His smile turned into a small frown as he realized he'd have to keep her naked as much as possible to make sure most of their lives revolved around sex.

Glenn knew he was a difficult man to put up with, that being why most people tended to keep their distance. His personality did lean a bit towards the jealous side when it came to a woman he was serious about, but with AJ he found himself feeling downright possessive. The simple thought of another man giving her a hug let alone doing what he'd done to her many times now was enough to make his whole body tense up. She held some kind of power over him that he suspected she didn't even realize. The irony of that was not lost on him. He wielded all the power over her during sex, but she wielded it over him outside of that. All the more reason to keep her busy in the bedroom, he thought.

"Why are you looking all angry all of a sudden?" AJ asked in a cheerful tone as she continued to flip pancakes.

Glenn frowned. There was no way he was admitting his thoughts out loud. She wouldn't like them very much and he knew that. "I'm hungry," he growled instead. "Exactly how long does it take to make pancakes?"

"As long as it takes," she answered not letting him spoil her mood. She began to hum a tune from some old disney movie. well, he thought. The woman now knew him well enough to not be put off by his natural surliness. Dear lord, did he have any defenses he could use against her anymore? Sighing he ran a hand over his head and decided that he was indeed in a lot of trouble. At the speed they were moving, he'd be nothing more than a plaything in her hands within a month. A very huge surly plaything of course, but her plaything none the less. Yeah, he was in deep trouble.

"I'm gonna go check to see if Mark's answered my e-mail yet," Glenn stated, standing up and walking away from the table.

"K,I'll yell at you when breakfast is all done. I think I'm going to fry some bacon to go with the pancakes. You want some?"

"Sure," he muttered as he walked off into AJ's living room, having the word plaything vibrate inside his head. Shit, he was in so much trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

The return e-mail from Mark was filled with happy news. It seemed his wife Michelle was two months pregnant with their first child. Glenn smiled as he read through the note a second time. He was truly happy for his best friend. If any man deserved to find some semblance of happiness, it was Mark. Glenn had stood by and watched as his friend went through not one but two very difficult divorces in the time they had known each other. But, Michelle he thought was the perfect woman for Mark. Unlike his previous wives, she had worked in the WWE herself. That gave her one hell of an advantage in understanding Mark's hectic life.

Perhaps the fact that AJ also worked in the company was a good thing he pondered as he stared at the e-mail intently. It would keep her close to him at all times, so he would be able to keep an eye on her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. No, he just didn't trust all of the men in the company. He knew well that many of the wrestlers he worked with would jump at a chance to have AJ. No way in hell was he gonna give her up now that he had her. Suddenly chock slamming every man in the locker room seemed like a very good idea.

Glenn's head shot up from the laptop when AJ's voice came from the kitchen, interrupting his trial of thoughts. Apparently breakfast was ready. "I'll be there in a minute", he announced, shutting the laptop down.

Walking into the kitchen, and viewing the object of his desire serving breakfast in the nude sent all thoughts of jealousy and anything else that wasn't AJ quickly from his mind. Like any red blooded man, his eyes narrowed and his cock became erect. He pulled off his unzipped jeans and stepped out of them waiting for his woman to turn around.

"I see you're hungry", AJ said with a cocky smile when she turned and glanced in his direction, dishing out bacon onto the plate in front of him. Glenn grunted. "Come feed me then", he said catching the double entendre in her statement. AJ's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, which he thought was absolutely adorable. How she could still blush around him considering everything he had done to her in the past two weeks he found interesting. Hell , just last night he had taken her three times before finally letting her go to sleep. He'd sucked her pussy, she'd ridden his cock, he'd taken her both from the front and back, and every which way he could imagine. Yet after all of that she still managed to blush. It was just too goddamned adorable, he thought grimly.

"Yes master", AJ said after placing the bacon pan back on the stove top. She washed her hands in the sink, then wiped them dry on a towel hanging from the counter. "Just let me grab a fork."

"Come here AJ", Glenn ordered. His mix matched eyes trialed over her rounded ass, and when she turned around to face him, her freshly trimmed pubic hair. "Come sit on my lap."

"Okay", she whispered. AJ moved to sit down on his knee. He growled, shaking his bald head. "Sit on my lap not my damn knee." She blushed again, but did as she was told. "like this?", she asked straddling him. She threw her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts up into his line of vision. "Just about", he said with arousal. "I have the perfect seat for you. You're guaranteed not to fall off." AJ giggled and he smiled at the sound. "Sit on it", he said thickly, his arousal turning serious. "Now"

AJ's breath caught in the very back of her throat as she sank down onto his cock and took him inside her warm channel. A hiss moved pass his gritted teeth at the exquisite feel of her tight little pussy wrapped around him. He could stay like this forever, Glenn thought as he was buried ten inches deep inside the woman of his dreams. Bending his head to her breasts he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. He lapped at it at a leisurely pace. She shivered, and a small moan escaped from between her lips. "Feed me", he said. AJ blinked, and took in a deep breath. Moving her small hips, she began to push them back and forth, riding up and down on his long cock as she stabbed a pancake on his plate with a fork. "I believe that this may require more coordination," she rasped out. "It's a skill any good sex slave should have," he replayed.

She stooped riding him suddenly. Her eyes narrowed on him almost accusingly. "There have been others before me," she asked shrilly. Her reaction caused his heart to do back flips inside his chest. His eyes widened a little bit. The knowledge that AJ was jealous made him feel good. She didn't want another woman touching him then? That thought pleased him.

"No," Glenn admitted, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "You're the first and you will be the last."

That was more of an emotional confession than he had ever made to anyone before, so he was more than a little relieved when she smiled and started to ride him once more. She shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and slammed down hard onto his lap. Glenn tried to concentrate on chewing so not to chock, but at the moment all he wanted to do was take her back into the bedroom and fuck her like his life depended on it. Yet he knew they both needed to eat sometime, and the food was hot. "You eat some of that too," He said. "Trust me when I say you'll need the energy."

But AJ had a different plan. She was completely worked up. Glenn heard the sound of the fork hitting the plate as she dropped it from her hand. A second later, she wrapped her arms around his neck again, throwing her head back as she bounced away on top of him. She moaned and groaned with each deep thrust of her hips. He just about came from watching her breasts jiggle. The sound of her wet pussy repeatedly suctioning his cock inside her made him forget all about eating. "The goddamn pancakes can fucking wait," he growled.


End file.
